Midnight Whisper
by Sisters of Eternity
Summary: Sora and the others get transfered to Gaia Academy, a mysterious boarding school and place for warriors who have fought against the Heartless. While there, they have to learn that even if this place isn't a normal school, it's still High School. 1st KH fi
1. Chapter 1 Sweet Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or the characters. I only own my OCs. Please R&R but do not flame. I'm a newb when it comes to KH and FF. **

**Chapter 1**

**Sweet Girl**

-Sora-

I can't help but feel the way I do. Every day I see her and every day I find myself wanting to reach out and hold her hand. Her bright blue eyes shine so beautifully in the light and her pale golden locks shine even more…

Whoops. That gave it away. Alright, I'll confess. I have a huge crush on Kairi's best friend, Naminé. Have had it since who knows how long. My two best friends, Roxas and Riku, like to tease me a lot about it. It gets old after awhile and then I have to throw it in their faces that Roxas has a crush on Kairi and Riku likes the new girl, Rei. Speaking of which…

"Sora, snap out of it!" Riku exclaimed from my left.

We were headed for school. Over the summer our old school had been shut down and they transferred us to Gaia Academy. The only good thing about it was that I had friends coming with me. A lot of strange kids went to GA. Most of them reminded me of animals at times too. In fact, I could've sworn I just saw a girl with lynx ears rush by. I shook the thought outta my head.

"Ah, we lost 'im." Roxas teased from my right. "He's probably thinking about _Naminé_."

I sprouted a blush at the sound of her name. Even her name was beautiful. Naminé. I could spend hours saying her name. Just like I could spend an eternity staring into those baby blue orbs…

"Ow!"

I let out a cry of pain after I realized I had walked straight into a tree. My so-called best friends burst into laughter, obviously knowing I was too distracted to watch where I as going, and let me walk into the tree. Rubbing my nose and glaring, I saw we had arrived at the academy. It was a boarding school as well and kinda… big. I gulped, knowing I was most likely gonna get lost within five minutes. Roxas looked equally freaked, but Riku, the excited one, gave me a cocky grin.

"This should be cake." He said.

Yeah, sure. If you like looking like an idiot and being marked for the rest of the year as the guy who ended up in the Girls' Locker Room instead of Homeroom on the first day. Every guy would taunt you for the rest of the year and every girl would think you're nothing but a pervert. Which I am not. Can't say the same for Riku and Roxas though. Nervously, I ran a hand through my spiky chocolate colored haired. Roxas' cerulean blue eyes met mine and we both looked at Mr. Platinum Haired Boy-Wonder.

"Well, let's go." Riku said after a few minutes.

Roxas and I were just standing there, gawking at the school building. The dormitories were located on the other side of the courtyard. And since Gaia Academy wasn't located on Destiny Islands, all three of us would become boarders. That didn't help my nerves any.

"Sora, Roxas, Riku! Hey!" All three of us turned to see Kairi and, to my excitement, Naminé.

Both girls were wearing identical snow outfits, Kairi in pink and Naminé in white. Kairi had pulled her long red-violet hair into a high ponytail for the day. Naminé's eyes met mine and I gave her a shy smile.

"H-Hi, Naminé." I stuttered, trying not to blush.

"Hi, Sora." She replied in her quiet and sweet voice.

Kairi giggled at the blush that had formed on my cheeks. Naminé noticed and I saw her blush as well. Roxas had immediately walked over to Kairi's side and given both girls a hug in greeting. Now why can't I do that? I wanna be the one to hug Naminé! Oh, now I remember. Because the last time I tried hugging Kairi I ended up being a klutz and accidentally sent us into a swimming pool. That ended badly…

"So, ready for Gaia Academy?" Kairi asked Riku and me.

"Definitely!" Riku exclaimed.

Kairi glanced over her shoulder and smirked at the sight of a girl with layered light blue hair with black tips. Her side-swept bangs fell into her dark brown eyes and her ears were strangely pointed. She wore black slippers, black jeans, and a blue and white stripped v-neck hoodie with a green tank underneath. Riku caught sight of her as well and chibi-blushed.

"Aw, Rei made Riku blush." teased Kairi, loving every minute of it.

"D-Did not!" His blush worsened and I laughed along with Naminé.

We entered the courtyard. I tried to walk as close to Naminé as possible without seeming too obvious. Roxas was being the flirt he was and had slipped his arm through Kairi's, escorting her. Riku took a deep breath as he neared Rei.

"Hey, Rei. How are you?" He managed to say with a straight face.

Rei smiled brightly at him, "Good. You?"

Riku smiled back, "Great. So, today's our first day at GA. You nervous?"

"Terrified. You guys are the only people I know, since we met on the trip here. I've been trying to find my cousin, Alley. Have you seen her?" Rei replied.

"What does she look like?" I asked immediately.

Rei pulled out a picture of a girl with barely shoulder-length dark brown hair with black bangs framing her face. Her eyes were green and reminded me of ice in a way. They were also animalistic.

"Hmm… nope. Haven't seen her." I said after some thought. "Sorry, Rei."

"It's okay. I'll find her… maybe." Rei responded.

Riku to the rescue! "How about you and I look for her?"

Rei smiled and exclaimed, "Really?! Thanks, Riku! Let's go before the bell rings!"

"That won't be for about twenty more minutes." Kairi told them, glancing at Roxas' watch. "Hey, Roxas, let's go and get your dorm key from the Headmaster. They already unpacked your things and set up your dorms for you."

Naminé smiled at me, causing my heart to pound. Riku and Rei had already left, Rei practically dragging Riku the entire time, and Roxas and Kairi were headed for the main office building. That left Naminé and me alone together.

"I'm really scared, Sora." Naminé said suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow, "You are? Why?"

Naminé fidgeted slightly, "I'm not used to being around so many people. What if no one likes me?"

"Trust me, Naminé; they'd have to be complete morons not to like you. You're such a sweet girl. And if worst comes to shove… you always have me." I gave her my best grin.

"And Kairi, Roxas, Riku, and Rei too!" Naminé added, beaming.

"Your friends are with you always, Naminé! Promise!" I exclaimed happily.

"Thank you, Sora." Naminé whispered, staring at me with her beautiful eyes.

-Naminé-

I stared at Sora and felt my chest tighten. His words meant so much to me; I couldn't help but want to pull Sora into a tight hug. I restrained myself though. One reason I was so quiet around him was because I really liked him. I couldn't admit this to Kairi, who seemed like she liked him also. I wanted to tell her, but it was hard. I had trouble admitting to myself these unfamiliar feelings.

"Sora, let's go explore the courtyard." I said suddenly, unsure of where exactly that idea came from. "Please?"

"Okay." Sora nodded and glanced down at my hand for a second. I jumped when he took my hand in his, gently steering me, and I felt my heart pounding even faster. Sora smiled and said, "So I don't lose you, Naminé."

The courtyard was beautiful and spacious. Sparkling white snow spread out all around us, oak trees bare except for the snow on the branches, and the cool winter breeze felt great on my fair skin. Sora's gloved hand held mine tightly yet still cupped gently around mine. I had never held hands with a boy before and it made me feel giddy inside. We jumped when a boy swung down from a tree branch.

"Hey, guys! Found a couple of transfers!" cried the boy.

What shocked us was he had a blonde monkey tail that was holding him up. His dark blonde hair framed his face and was worn in a small ponytail in the back. Sapphire blue mischievous eyes looked Sora and me over. His lips formed an impish smile.

"Hey, I'm Zidane." He introduced himself, jumping down, and landing on his feet gracefully. "Nice to meetcha."

"Sora." Said boy held his free hand out to Zidane and they shook hands. "And this sweet girl is Naminé."

Zidane checked me out, causing my face to burn, and he smiled. A redhead boy a little older than Zidane appeared along with two others. One wore a red bandana tied around his head and the other a strange hat.

"Sora, Naminé, I'd like for you to meet Tantalus! Blank," the redhead waved, "Marcus," the one wearing the bandana nodded, "And Cinna." The strange hat wearing one waved too. "We're the best known bandits ever!"

Sora chuckled and replied, "I'm sure you are."

Zidane stopped suddenly, watching two girls walking by. The first had short raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. The other had light brown hair that curled at the ends and blue-grey eyes. One eye was covered with a strange silver circlet.

"Zidane, you're drooling." Blank teased.

Zidane wiped his mouth with his gloved hand and glared, "Are not!"

Sora stopped watching them and turned to Tantalus, "Who were those girls?"

"The raven-haired beauty was Princess Garnet til Alexandros the 17th." Marcus explained. "The tough lookin' chick was Beatrix, Captain of the Alexandrian Knights. She's here to keep an eye on Garnet." He laughed, "Kinda like Zidane. Only his watching is for an entirely different reason."

"Well, good luck with that." Sora said before leading me away from them. "C'mon, Naminé."

"Did you really mean what you said about me being a sweet girl?" I asked softly.

Sora nodded and whispered, "I mean it everytime."

The warning bell rang and we looked at our schedules, excited to find out that we had Homeroom and 1st Period together. Heading for the entrance, I tightened my grip ever-so-slightly on Sora's hand, ready to face the new journey ahead… High School.

-Sora-

♪-I held Naminé's hand! I held Naminé's hand!-♪

"Sora, pay attention. Mr. Strife's not going to repeat anything." Naminé said in a soft whisper.

I looked up at our Homeroom teacher and one of my old friends, Cloud Strife. Cloud was already a great teacher by letting us sit wherever we wanted to. Naminé was seated next to me and in front of us were Yuffie and Leon. Leon's dark brown hair was spiky too but pointed downward, his own eyes a dark blue and a scar went across the bridge of his nose diagonally. Yuffie's black hair was short and she wore a ninja headband and her eyes were a deep brown. It was kinda funny seeing Leon in a desk, considering the fact he acted a lot older than he really was at times.

"That covers it." Cloud concluded. He paused as his mako eyes saw a familiar face outside of the classroom. "Come on in, Aerith."

Aerith Gainsborough, the Drama Instructor, entered the classroom and beamed.

"Hello everyone! I'm so glad to see our new transfers here safe and sound. But first, I wanted to inform you all of the Christmas play we'll be doing this month. Try outs are after-school and from 5-8. Come with a Christmas Carol prepared, for there will be a lot of singing, and make sure you bring your talent!" She winked and smiled.

Maybe if I can get a role that allows me to kiss Naminé…

"Why are you blushing, Sora?" Yuffie asked in a teasing voice.

Crap, crap, crap! I gotta learn to control that!

"Wonder what happened with Riku and Rei?" I said, ignoring Yuffie's question.

"They found me." replied a female voice from Naminé's right.

I turned to recognize the girl from Rei's photograph. She smiled at me, revealing a pair of… were those fangs?! Yikes!!

"I'm Alley, Rei's cousin."

Alley giggled at the look on my face. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt with the words "PH34R T3H CUT3 ON3Z" written in black, a cerulean blue open hooded short-sleeved vest with a black hood and sleeves, and cerulean blue skate shoes with white laces and black trimmings. On her right wrist was a black sports watch and on her left wrist was a silver bracelet made out of kanjis as followed: Love, Spirit, Courage, and Warrior. Her hands had fingerless cerulean and black combat gloves on them.

"Sora." I replied. "This is Naminé."

Naminé smiled and shook hands with her, "Nice to meet you, Alley."

Alley beamed and replied, "My friends call me "Alley Cat". I know you guys. Squall and Yuffie, right?"

"It's Leon." He grunted in response.

"Yeah, that's us." Yuffie answered.

Naminé exchanged a look with me, "Why do they call you "Alley Cat"?" I dared to ask.

"Because she's a cat hanyō." We looked up to see Aerith, "This is a school for demons, hanyōs, and other special people who have fought against the Heartless. Show them, Alley."

Alley had a pair of black cat ears appear where her human ones should've been. Slowly, a black thin cat tail appeared into view. She looked at us with her animalistic ice green eyes and smiled. Naminé smiled even more, timidly reaching her hand out. Alley let her pet her gently and Naminé laughed happily.

"I take it she's never seen a hanyō before." Aerith giggled too. "Hanyōs are half-demons."

"Nice to know I wasn't going crazy when I saw a lynx-girl earlier." I let out a breath of relief.

"That would be my friend, Kata." replied a male voice.

Alley shyly looked down as a boy with dark brown roots and dark blonde shaggy hair approached. His eyes were dark brown with a tint of red to them and were also animalistic. Like Rei, his ears were pointed. He wore tattered blue jeans, a white longsleeved shirt, a short-sleeved black button-down shirt with red sleeves, and red and black skate shoes.

"Name's Cyrus." He introduced. "Welcome to Gaia."

"So who's gonna try out?" I asked my friends.

To my surprise, Naminé raised her hand slightly. Cyrus watched Alley do so too and immediately put his hand up as well.

"Rei, Kairi, Riku, and Roxas will probably try out too." I murmured, thinking about it. "Hey, Naminé?"

Naminé jumped slightly, "Yeah, Sora?"

My cerulean eyes locked on hers, "I'm gonna try out with you. So you won't be so nervous, okay?"

"A-Alrighty!" She nodded, beaming again.

Maybe things with Naminé would go right…

**A/N: My first KH/FF X-Over. This really isn't a crossover if you think about it, except maybe for the FFIX. (shrugs) Anyways… Please Review but no flames! If you don't like the pairings or something, go read the ones you like, but Sora x Naminé is so darn kawaii!! Later!!**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


	2. Chapter 2 I'm So Afraid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or the characters. I only own my OCs. Please R&R but do not flame. I'm a newb when it comes to KH and FF. Thx for R&R the first chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**I'm So Afraid**

-Alley-

I wish I could just come out and say it to his face. Nevertheless, every attempt I make I fail miserably. Maybe I should just embrace fate and finally accept it was never meant to be. He's oblivious to me and my feelings. Hopelessly, desperately, I still cling to the hope that one day; maybe Cyrus could love me too…

"Alley! Out of fantasy land and emerge into reality, dear cousin!" Rei exclaimed next to me.

I jumped in my seat and looked around the auditorium. We were trying out for the play "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens. I just wanted a role that would allow me to possibly be closer to Cyrus.

"It's Riku." Rei had a look in her eyes that immediately told me that my hunch that she liked him was correct. Her eyes met his green ones and she chibi-blushed. "Isn't he handsome?"

I smiled and replied, "He's one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. Next to Mr. Strife of course."

Rei looked up and laughed when she spotted a familiar face, "Well lookie who I found! It's Cyrus!" She sang in my ear.

My face grew really warm and Aerith called my name just then. Rei pulled me to my feet and gave me a small push to get me walking. Butterflies filled my stomach and I was shaking by the time I reached the stage.

"What song, Alley?" Aerith asked me with her kind smile. Her emerald eyes were smiling too. "Take your time."

I took a deep breath and ignored the fact people were staring at me. I met Rei's eyes and she winked, mouthing "Good luck!", and I felt better.

"'What Child Is This?'" I replied confidently.

The music filled the auditorium and I closed my eyes. My voice filled the auditorium as I projected it. I sang as if I was singing to the babe Jesus himself.

-Cyrus-

I had never heard anyone sound so beautiful like Alley did. She sounded like, no _was_, a fallen angel. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her as her melodic, mystical voice filled my mind. My heart was pounding so fast, I thought it would burst right through my chest. And my heart belonged to Alley. I tried really hard to speak to and grow closer to her, but I chickened out at last minute, and always managed to avoid speaking and/or looking at her. But now I couldn't stop looking at her.

"Cy, you alright?" Kata asked from my right.

I looked to see her with a confused expression on her face. Her eyes were a bright green and her medium-length hair was black. She had red streaks throughout her locks and a pair of lynx ears and a lynx tail. She was a full lynx demon. In fact, Alley was one of the handful of hanyōs. Hanyōs were frowned upon in many demon clans. Gaia Academy was one of the few places hanyōs could go without fear of being hunted and killed.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I replied quietly. "She's a fallen angel, Kata…"

Alley ended the song and finally opened her eyes. Sora, Naminé, Roxas, Kairi, Riku, Rei, Kata, and I all leapt to our feet, applauding. Aerith was beaming along with her drama assistant, Selphie.

"Thank you, Alley." Aerith said.

I watched as Alley bounded over to Rei. The cousins squealed and hugged for a full minute before they joined Sora and the others. Kata and I stood up and headed over to them.

"Great job, Alley!" Kairi and Naminé chorused in unison.

For a split second, her icy green orbs locked with mine.

-Alley-

Ohmigosh! I just locked eyes with Cyrus! Ohmigosh! Wait a second... since when do I act like a girly girl? Gwah?! I've been around Kairi way too long!

"Thanks guys," I said, lowering my gaze to my sneakers. "Well, I'm tired, let's head back to the dorms Rei."

Rei pouted, "But I wanted to hang out with Riku and the others a little longer..."

I sighed before saying, "Okay, I'll just head back to the dorms myself. Later."

I started for the exit, pullign on my snow jacket and toboggan as I did so. I jolted somewhat when I heard a strangely familiar voice calling after me.

"Hey! Wait up, Alley!" Cyrus ran to catch up with me, "Lemme walk with ya."

_B-bmp_. This can't be happening... it just can't be happening... is Cyrus really walking me to the dorms?

Cyrus gave me a small smile as we passed Yuffie and Leon, "So... glad to see your cousin?"

I nodded, my cheeks burning hotly, "Happy to make new friends?"

"Yeah. Sora and the others sure are something. Who'd ever thought we'd become friends with the Keyblade Master..." Cyrus said.

"Heartless..." I stopped shortly in the middle of the campus, my eyes widening.

Cyrus stopped, "What?"

"Heartless!" I shouted, just as said creatures appeared. "Cyrus! Run!"

Unarmed he could get hurt... I don't want him to get hurt...

Cyrus didn't listen and stood his ground, "I'm not leaving you behind, Alley. We'll fight 'em together!" He then took out his massive blade and smirked, "Bring it on, Heartless!"

I unsheathed my wristblades and attacked with Cyrus.

-Cyrus-

A beautiful singing voice and a kick-ass fighter! Man, what else was this girl?

Alley flipped her hair over her shoulder once she defeated her last enemy. I smiled and she blushed faintly when her eyes caught mine. Without another word, she turned and started walking away.

"Leave me alone, Cyrus." She said when I started to follow her.

"Alley?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tears burned her eyes as she suddenly took of towards the dorms.

I froze.

What had happened?

And why am I so afraid...?

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing and please do so again! Sorry this chappie is so short!**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


End file.
